The Powers that Be
by Rainidaze
Summary: Sadie and the gang end up in the same NYhighschool as the demigod gang.Suddenly a long lost godess shows up to them find her symbol of power. But is she for the good or th bad. Pairings are normal KC and pjo r main pairings. R&R plead)
1. Miss Attitude meetMiss Attitude

_**AN _I f someone could tell me how to post new chapters i would be very grateful . Please check out my profile and please tell me how to post new chapters so we can get to the more exciting! Enjoy and review. :)_3Raini**_

_**Disclaimer : i sadly do not own thePJO or KC series.:( Anywho get to readin all my beautiful people! R&R**_

Sadie was in love and frusturated. Appearantly she had been to cheeky during class and her Maths teacher was keeping her in detention . Of course, today was the day Anubis, her crush, was visiting the had a plan to go and get something to eat and shop around.

"Would you mind!"Sadie snapped at the blonde behind her."Well,soree , Miss Atittude,"she snapped right back , grey eyes stormy. Suddenly the new boy, Purse or something busted in.

"Sorry I'm late, Wise Girl .Thali IMed me. Said they're doin' good."

Wise Girl? What kind of nickname is that? Sadie thought.

"Alright detention is over," the Maths teacher, snapped."Get outta my classroom, you little brats."

The teens all scurried out and parted their seperate ways.


	2. Just the Beginning

_**AN_ Hi guys thanx for reading. Please review though. It is really hard to update from my phone but i am banned from the computer.:( So please xcuse mistakes. Sorry for the inconveinence. Also thanx Allenthecat for telling me how to post chaps. Someon also pmed but mines is disabeled cause im new. But still pm and i will get to u :) VOTE! The poll is now on my profile.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of Rick's characters.:( All i own is my godess i am creating. Read on all my luvly peeps!:)**_

**Sadie POV**

* * *

I am really annoyed. The stupid Maths teacher kept me for detention and I missed seeing Anubis. I wonder about the new kids. Something seems wierd, wrong about them. Carter pokes his head in." Sadie are you alright ?" " Yes, Mr. Nosey. I am fine" I snap. " Well Anubis wants to meet you downtown at 5. "

"You'd better not be pulling jokes on me again. I'll beat you up if I have to!" Carter pretended to look offended.

I shoo him out and set to work choosing a brilliant Sadie-outfit. At 4:30 I set out." I'm going out, you better not bloody wreck the house while I'm gone !" Slamming the door behind me, I summon a portal to our normal meeting place. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see the grey eyed blonde.I turn on my heel and rush through the portal.

* * *

_**AN_Thanx for reading. The next chap. will be up soon, meanwhile read The Perils of Teenage Percabeth and vote wether or not to turn it into a teen pregnancy story. The poll is on my profile so check it for now. -luv Rainidaze 3**_


	3. Not Bloody BRITISH

_**AN- This chapter is for the7are chosen, who told me how to post another chapter. Chapter2 was posted when i was just fooling around trying to post. Anyways there will be some humor in this chapter and action in the next so keep R&Ring . Thanx _Rainidaze**_

_**Disclaimer: You haven't caught on yet? I am NOT Rick Riordan! I don't own PJO or KC. :(**_

* * *

Carter POV

I was worried about Sadie. She was acting weird..even for Sadie standards.

I was jolted out of my reverie by the sound of knocking on the front doors.

"Helloo anybody hoome?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. All that is not neccesary."

Seaweed Brain? I snickered to myself, "Who is it?" I regained my composure.

"The greatest and powerfulest and awesomest person ever...oh and his smart, nerdy sidekick-owww. Wise Girl...that hurt!

"That was the point, Seaweed Brain."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Standing on the door step, was a blonde girl and a boy with black hair and striking green eyes.

"No way. Harry Potter?!"Alexa( OC) a trainee yelled.

"NO! Gods, why does everyone always SAY that!" the boy threw his hands in the blonde smirked."I do NOT have glasses, a broomstick or a wand and I am definitley not, bloody British!"


	4. Percy is Mature? PfftYea Right

_**AN- Hey you guys. Sorry i was MIA for so long. I'll start posting more regularly now. But anyway, read on all my awesome viewers.:)**_

_**Disclaimer:[in a sarcastic voice] Hmmmm...yes of course a fanfiction obsessed girl is Rick Riordan...mmhmm. NOT! I don't own it.**_

Percy POV

I swear, the next person who calls me Harry Potter is gonna wish they were never born.

Anyway, after school Annabeth had seen that Suede girl or whatever her name was, leave. She thought we should learn more about her brother and her so here we are."Um, hi, I'm Percy and this is my best frien-"Annabeth cut me off.

"I'm Annabeth, Seaweed Br- I mean Percy's best friend."

The boy who'd answered the door, offered his hand, and shifted to keep the heavy front doors open."Do you want to come in ?"I nodded and Annabeth shook her head at the same time.

"WiseGirrrllll!" I whined in Annabeth's ear.

After glaring at me, she turned back to the kid, who looked very amused at our antics.

I stuck my tongue out at Wise Girl's back.

"Sorry about Percy, he's kinda immature. Anyways, is your sister here ?"

I mouthed the words 'Architecture sucks' at her back, then started to whistle nochalantly.

Just then, a girl with brown hair (AN I think Sadie has brown hair)and a read streak in it, ran up.

"Carter, the Sphinxes are going mad ! I created a portal with Anubis and we just barely got here in time. Now get inside the house, you bloody thick-head."

I just stared at the girl.

Annabeth grabbed my atm and pulled me inside. Carter slammed the door behind us. Suddenly, there was a blindinv flash of light.

_**AN-Sorry it was so short. I'll pobly post another chapter on Friday. Today is Wed. in case yoj didn't know.**_

_**R&R please. I'll use fhe flames to build myself a cozy fire because it is COLD where I livs. Atleast for June . :)**_

_**Luv always, Rainidaze**_


	5. What the bloody hell are demigods?

_**AN-I'm baaacckk...I hope y'all like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer-I'm not Rick R.**_

Sadie POV

I come back from fighting off a bunch of Sphinxes to find Carter chatting with two kids from school...

"Your Sadie right?" The cute green-eyed boy asks.

"Yes? Mind telling me why your here?" They must be magicians or something since they saw the mansion.

The blonde, Annabel said,"We wanted to ummm, talk to you about something but if nows not a good time..."

" It's never a good time around here..." I muttered under my breath.

Appearantly Green-Eyes heard because he nodded," I know right dude?!" (AN- ok i know Green Eyes is percy's nickname is from a percy abused fanfic, I'm a Mute, I think, im still going to use it here for awhile. Once again this is another authors nickname I'm borrowing.) My eyes widened. Was he a magician?,If he was, he must've been new. I didn't remember ever seeing him around.

" What was it you wanted to talk about?" Carter sounded really akward.

" Well, Wiseg-I mean Annabeth had this wierd idea..." Percy began.

" My idea was that you, Sadie, are different. We thought you might be a demigod or something because we knew you definitly aren't mortal... So are you?" Annabel/ Annabeth interrupted briskly. What the bloody hell is a demigod? Carter looked eqaully bamboozled (AN-love that word. PM/ Review and tell me the definition. might be prize for the first Three :))

" Uhhmm.. what the bloody hell is a demigod?" Annabeth's stormy gray eyes narrowed.

" Wait, back it up. How did you we weren't mortal?" Carter looked as confused as me. Maybye even more. Poor boy.

" Aha, you aren't mortal.. Wait do you believe in the gods?"

I glanced at Carter and he nodded. " Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything." A silky voice said behind me. I whirled around.

" What the-"

**AN- Dun Dun Dunnn. Thanks for telling me Sadies hair was blonde. I tottally pictured her as a brunette. It's been awhile since I last read the books.**

**Also, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO sorry for the wait. I had severe writers block for this story. But don't worry, I've gotta 'nother chaptee up my sleeve. I'll update soon. I promise. Also I forgot the disclaimer so I don't own it. Peace for now.**

**Yours in demigodishness, Rainidaze**


End file.
